


Tender Fruit

by theothardus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Firsts, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothardus/pseuds/theothardus
Summary: Ed is concerned Winry isn't getting her end of the bargain.





	Tender Fruit

On their sides, Ed lied behind a blonde beauty. He kept her pinned, hands digging into her hips, so he could thrust into her perfectly.

His thrusts were becoming erratic; he could feel himself getting close, but he wanted himself to last as long as he could. He wondered in the back of his mind if she was feeling good, too. 

The noises she made should have been an indication she was— Winry was by no means a silent girl, especially in bed— though in his male mind, he couldn’t be sure. 

In between thrusts, Winry left behind a wet coating around his groin. The excess of fluid only made it harder to resist cumming. He began to recite the periodic table, but unlike the first time they resolved their sexual barrier, he made sure not to whisper it aloud (Winry wouldn’t stop making fun of him later). 

“ _Ed_...” she whined, letting out tiny moans with each exhale.

 _Goddamn_ he loved when she said his name. He didn’t notice his hands squeeze her hips so tightly he would probably leave lasting marks on her skin. She did, but she didn’t care. She was feeling too good to care, and what’s more, his strength turned her on.

Sounds of their rhythmic, fast-paced breathing filled the room like air. Especially Ed’s, who, while not letting his voice escape, had a hefty set of lungs. He cursed Winry’s old bed, which protested beneath them in screeches. At first, he tried to be careful with his thrusts so the bed wouldn’t make their actions known, but the further along he got, the more he thought, _fuck it._

Ed’s lust-hazed eyes watched the side of her breast dance with their movements. The alluring sight drew his hand in like a magnet. He grabbed the fatty mound on her chest, her creamy flesh spilling out between his fingers. She was more than a handful. By now, he had memorized the shape and right where her nipple would peak out into the palm of her hand. It took him a while to be bold enough for such a gesture. Once he did, Winry made sure to let him know she loved it.

One of her hands searched for his, the other ringing the side of the pillow her head rested on. They were both hanging on to each other for dear life. 

This was the only time these two rational individuals became animalistic. The muscles in their faces contorted, their bodies desperately jerking together. Ed could hardly think, immersed in sexual pleasure that was more enveloping than any physical experience he has ever had. When he was a virgin, he would jerk off, but even that wasn’t the same. His body was in euphoria inside of another person. Sex made him feel so vulnerable.

Each time Ed’s length slammed into her, reaching the hilt, she responded with a high-pitched sob. Ed wanted more noises out of her, propping himself high enough to watch her face. He made sure he went as deep as he could. As expected, her eyelashes fluttered and her mouth gaped open, releasing a weak squeal that died when her voice gave out. He shouldn’t have looked at that face. It would be the end of him.

He mouthed, “Fuck.”

His balls clenched in a familiar way. It was too late to turn back. His hand moved back to her hip, preparing to ride out the waves of his climax. He slowed significantly in his last few thrusts. Winry had sex with Ed enough times to recognize what was happening when his body went stiff. 

Winry reached back for him, whimpering his name one last time. She wanted him to feel as good as possible. Ed released into her moist heat, her wall of muscles clenching around him, only making his finale more sweet.

Ed collapsed with his arm draping over her. It took longer for him to catch his breath than her, the heat rolling off their bodies, their heartbeats relaxing. Once Ed had time to cool off, Winry turned her body so she could snuggle into his chest. He welcomed her in, landing a wet kiss on her lips.

“Love you,” he mumbled.

She smiled, uttering the affection back. He never forgot to say he loved her. 

While his arms locked her in by her bare shoulders, her hands rested on his shoulder blades. The durability of his bones could be felt under his skin; his wore shoulder blades and collarbone like armor, and against his huffed up chest, she felt protected. 

Winry could feel him soften inside her. When he didn’t pull out, she wondered if he fell asleep. Ed almost did, his eyes growing heavy, until a thought tip toed into his mind. 

He was always afraid to ask. Did she orgasm? However dense he was, he knew that girls could too, he just didn’t know how to tell. If he never asked, and she didn’t, he couldn’t live with the possibility that he never satisfied her. On the other hand, if he did ask her, and she didn’t, he didn’t know if he could take that hit to his ego.

Now, Ed’s eyes were wide awake. “Winry...” 

“Hm?” she responded, nearly asleep herself.

He had a hard time elaborating. Should he be blunt? Should he pull an analogy from alchemy? Damn it, no, this was sex, it wasn’t a big deal. Just ask casually, right? 

“Er... did you... do you... uh...”

Winry pulled away enough to look up into his eyes. “What is it?”

Ed met her blue gaze, wearing that constipated frown she had gotten so familiar with.

He stuttered, “D... Do you, you know...”

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Whatever he wanted to say, he was uncomfortable with it, Winry knew that much.

“Do you... _orgasm_ ,” he spat out the word as though it was milk on his tongue.

Winry blinked, stunned by the question. She knew what an orgasm felt like... when she discovered it by doing it to herself, that is. While it was a delightful surprise she learned about her body, it wasn’t something she lost sleep over. She was simply satisfied with the emotional connection rewarded to her when making love. The dopamine was a better high than whatever sensations she could give herself solo, so she didn’t think she cared.

Winry chose her words carefully as she replied, “Sometimes I feel like I might, but... no, I suppose not.”

His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed down her response. At least she didn’t lie. 

For some reason, Greed flashed into his mind. He tried to shoo away the face of the homunculus who used his Xingese friend as a mask—he was supposed to be thinking about Winry’s face, in the pleasure he wanted to give her, not that bastard. 

In the few months he “worked” for Greed, Ed found himself stuck in exchanges that made him want to punch Greed’s mouth shut. It was obvious the man was perceptive to how _un_ perceptive Ed was about women. Ling no doubt did some whispering in Greed’s ear to stoke the flames, because Greed had a good time taking Ed to the brothels while making him think it was a simple bar, offering him magazines with scantily-clad women so he can get out “all that frustration he had worked up in him”, and giving him sex tips that included raunchy stories of Greed’s experiences. After Greed met Winry, he gave Ed a hard time as they left for Kanama. 

 

_“Lucky fool,” he sneered, hands crossed behind his neck. “If I had known you had such a good-looking woman waiting for you at home, I would have left you alone a long time ago.”_

_Ling added, in the_ void _only Greed could hear, “Sure, but I’m willing to bet he hasn’t made a move yet.”_

_Greed chuckled. “I wouldn’t doubt it. All that potential gone to waste.”_

_In the background, Ed was fuming. He just knew Greed and Ling were having a back and forth about him._

Thinking about that still pissed Ed off. He did gain something useful from Greed’s unsolicited advice, though. In the middle of bragging about his sexual prowess, Greed once said to him:

 _“It ain’t a_ one way _street. I may be Greed, but even I make sure my women are having a good_ time, _if you know what I mean.”_

_Eyes slanted, trying not to acknowledge him, Ed grumbled, “No. I don’t.”_

_Darius and Heinkel remained broodingly silent, as they usually were._

_Greed’s grin grew. “Then let me give you a little piece of advice. Screwing isn’t usually gonna do it for them. You gotta go down on her. Foreplay is key. Only then will you get her to—“_

_“_ Greeling _, if you don’t stop talking right now you’ll be having my metal fist for dinner,” Ed cut him off as he snatched his can of meat from above the fire with his_ automail _hand. His furious blush betrayed his cool demeanor. Ed would be clueless of everything Greed just said if it wasn’t for his years spent in the military hearing the worst of locker room talk among soldiers._

_“Don’t call me Greeling. And you’ll thank me one day, kid.”_

 

Ed was reluctant to admit it, but today was that day.

Winry never broke her gaze, waiting for him to say something. Did she break him? Maybe she should have stretched the truth a bit. 

His flaccid masculinity slipped out of her as he attempted to sit up. In doing so, Winry left his embrace. She tried to sit up as well, concern crossing her features. Hopefully, he wasn’t mad.

Ed sat in place for a moment or two. All she could do is watch the back of his head, searching for words to make him feel better. 

Then, Ed turned to face her, with a beat red face and his finger pointed at her. 

“Lay back down,” he told her.

Winry hesitated. Eyebrows lowered, she asked, “Why?”

“Just do it,” he pleaded.

Lips pressed in a tight line, she lowered herself onto her back. As she cooperated, he looked everywhere but at her, trying to ready himself for what he was about to (try) to do.

He sucked in a deep breath. Releasing it, Ed positioned himself between her bent legs, grateful the bed was large enough for him to comfortably lie on his stomach, although his feet hung off the edge. Winry’s head tilted in confusion.

Propped up on his elbows, he took a good look at her sex. He did this their first time as well; the sight of her vagina both aroused and fascinated him. He always knew they existed, he had a vague idea of what they looked like from anatomical diagrams, but nothing could cure the curiosity he had for one in three dimensions. He was an alchemist, after all, not an amateur surgeon, so while Winry has seen a wide array of body parts (including his), Ed has only seen the male anatomy.

No diagrams were in color, so he was surprised at how pink Winry’s was inside the slit. The vagina had more intricacy than he expected. Little dips and folds told him he was going to have to search for what he wanted to find.

He would have to do something about the milky substance slowly slipping out of her, because he wasn’t about to taste his own semen. 

The moment the tip of his finger made contact with her entrance, her body twitched with surprise. He became shy, barely swiping away his bodily substance at the surface. 

He decided it was best to jump into it. In an instant, his head lowered close enough to press his hot breath into her.

Winry jolted. “What? Ed? What are you doing?”

His eyes wandered up to her. He was close enough to smell her. 

Unable to shove down his blush, he stuttered, “I-I’m.. _tch_ , what does it _look_ like I’m doing?!” 

Her hands sped down to protect her femininity. “I-I don’t know, w-why are you doing it?!”

“Why?!” He choked. “Why do you think?!”

“Don’t ask me a question about what I’m asking!”

“Then don’t ask me questions!”

“Don’t be a smartass!”

Ed took hold of her hands, barking, “Shut up and let me give you an orgasm!” 

They gave each other good long stares. Ed had to admit, she looked cute flustered—her rosy cheeks, black lashes framing her rounded cerulean eyes, tresses of sunlight-hued hair spilling over her body, and her arms, pulled forward from placing her fingers on her sex, pressing down her luscious breasts.

Now that she knew what this was about, she tried to move her embarrassment aside, uncovering herself. Oral sex was still new territory for them. 

Ed went back to looking between her legs. He didn’t know why he was waiting, as if it was going to come to him. He placed his hands on her inner thighs, making Winry more anxious. She tried to rest her head on the pillow and relax; if she didn’t, there was no way she would reach climax. 

Ed didn’t know where to start. At the same time, he knew staring wouldn’t accomplish anything, so he leaned in and pressed his lips to her core. Winry sucked in air between her teeth. 

The woman’s smell surrounded him. His whole body warmed, his head feeling light. Her smell set off every male signal in his body, peaking his desire for her. He removed his lips, then planted them again. The tip of his nose grazed her, feeling the difference in texture between her skin and the opening that led into her body.

Winry’s eyes squeezed shut, straining her wrists as her fingers curled. Her heart’s beat travelled to her muscles down below. The very thought of Ed doing such a thing to her made her sexually bothered, and here he was, right now, teasing her with his lips, his mouth pressing heat into her opening. 

He gave her a series of more pecks. She didn’t know if he was teasing, or if he simply wasn’t sure what to do. Fortunately, Ed knew this couldn’t be all there was to it. He has heard the term “eating out”. That was probably a reference for what he did with his mouth. Yet, he knew biting and chewing wasn’t the way to go about it, so perhaps he was supposed to suction his mouth? Maybe it was like eating watermelon; he didn’t need to sink his teeth in like he would an apple. 

Eyes clenched shut, his mouth opened and suctioned onto her opening as if he were about to take a bite of the most tender fruit. Winry’s breath hitched. 

His tongue flattened against the silky flesh. Her vulva responded to his saliva with a moisture of its own, which had a taste Ed found reminiscent of her smell. Musky, with a hint of sweet. Ed secretly wanted to know how she tasted down there for some time, but he didn’t want her to think he was a weirdo, so he kept that thought buried in the dark corner of his mind. 

From behind his suctioning mouth, his tongue wriggled, not expecting to dip into the constricted hole that his dick had a hay day in minutes ago. He heard Winry gasp again, letting him know he was doing something right.

 _A-ha. The tongue_ , he thought.

Ed continued to slide his tongue in and out, then experimentally moved it from side to side, up and down. She was growing unbearably wet. Unbearable, because combined with her taste and smell, his dick was already starting to recuperate, pressure and tension building down below. His grip on her thighs strengthened. 

He removed his mouth, using only his tongue to lick her clean. Winry kneaded at her own breast, raking her teeth on lower lip. She didn’t realize how much pleasure his mouth on her could bring. This was way better than his fingers, which was the only foreplay they had engaged in.

From between her legs, Ed’s eyes dared to slip up at her. The sight of her — knitted eyebrows, lips parting in silent pleas, hands searching her own body — was incredibly erotic. 

Greed may have been a bastard, but he was a genius bastard.

He continued lapping her from top to bottom, working her up. He pressed so hard into her that his teeth nearly dug in as well, pushing his tongue as far as he could inside her. When he felt Winry tangle her fingers into his scalp, trying to aid in how deep he could go, he wanted to smirk.

_Is she getting close?_

Never relinquishing their hold, his hands made their way to her behind, supporting her as her back arched. He gave her ass a good squeeze. 

Winry was impressed with how involved he was getting. It was obvious he didn’t want to half-ass this, which left her feeling in bliss. However, her climax didn’t seem to be building.

The thought of that frustrated her. Not at him, but at her own body. Eventually, the frustration took over. She stopped squirming. On top of that, Ed’s tempo slowed. 

His jaw was starting to ache. He has been keeping this up for what felt like twenty minutes, and Winry hasn’t given him any signs that she climaxed. He was unsure where to go from here. Considering how quiet and still she became, his worst fear was that she got bored.

Then, Winry remembered what helped bring herself to climax. 

“Ed,” she said.

With tense shoulders, he paused. Was this the part where she told him she was bored? He waited in fear as she moved her hand between her and his mouth.

Her finger pushed on the very top of her genitalia, as if she were pointing to something. 

“Here,” she instructed him. “Focus on the spot right here.”

Ed replaced her finger with his. “There?” 

The moment the rough tip of his finger rubbed over it, she answered with a half-moan, half “yeah.”

Ed figured this must have been her clitoris.

 _That’s right_ , he thought, lowering his tongue over it. _That’s the place!_

As his tongue flicked at the nub, Winry felt a new kind of arousal. He went in between licking and suctioning, which was a combination that made her goosebumps rise. In truth, Ed had no clue what he was doing the whole time, so he did every possible thing he could think of to make her feel good.

Winry found that when he made repetitive motions, her arousal gained momentum. 

In mid-lick, he asked, “Do you like this?”

Ed didn’t want to be too sure.

She was shocked he verbalized anything. Usually, he was silent during sexual engagement. Admittedly, hearing his voice while in the throes of pleasure was nice.

“Mm-hmm,” she moaned. Making sure he knew he was on the right path, she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

Her encouragement stroked his ego. Eagerly, he complied. 

Ed sucked the nub in from between his teeth. As his mouth had explored her female anatomy, he discovered so much about Winry’s vagina that he wanted to know. What it tasted and smelled like, what made it tick, what features of hers was like a diagram, and what features belonged to hers alone? Even though it was him pleasuring her, he enjoyed his exploration of her so much, he could eat her out for hours if his jaw didn’t get sore.

He looked up as his tongue made circles around her clit. She was writhing happily, whimpering his name. Her feet searched for his back, running her toes over it as she held him tighter between her legs. 

Hearing his name was immensely satisfying.

Ed pulled on any loose skin with his teeth. His tongue dived back in. 

The world around Winry was falling into a haze. Now, she was achieving that feeling similar to when she played with herself. The fact that Ed gave her this feeling made it even better. 

One of his hands went to rest over her stomach. The touch set her belly on fire. Like his height, his hands had become so big, weighting heavily on her. Winry relished in that.

“Ed, oh my g—“ 

A sensation gathered down below. 

“Ed... _oh_ , I’m gonna—“

To that, he thought, _Finally!_

She wanted to ensure he kept his pace, so she held on to his head again, sticking her fingers in like a comb and shoving him against her. 

In an instant, it was as if all nerve feeling in her body migrated to her sex. Ed felt the light contractions against his tongue. Her back arched, her toes curled, her head threw back and she cried out his name one last time. 

Ed was getting yanked as close as he possibly could to her. He took mental notes, for the future, so he would know how to tell if she climaxed. Her orgasm seemed to last longer than his. Her body was overcome with spasms. Her contractions were a definite sign, feeling more like the finesse of a butterfly fluttering its wings than when she voluntarily clenched her muscles. 

Winry released him, arms falling limp to her sides. Her legs went lip as well, telling the man her climax was complete. 

Ed grinned, wiping his mouth as he sat up. The fact that it was he who gave her such inebriating pleasure heightened his confidence as a man.

He scooted up to her and lied on his side, propping his head up as he looked down at her, pleased with himself. 

Even though her eyes were closed, she could feel his eyes on her. She opened hers. The first thing she saw was his golden orbs, molten with elation, slightly tucked behind his half-lowered eyelids. Despite having wiped his mouth, the area still glistened, which he toted proudly.

He may have been a bumbling dork, but she was lucky to be with a guy who was so concerned with her orgasms. 


End file.
